Flashback
See flashback (psychology) for the psychological phenomenon. | date = 2373 | stardate = 50126.4 | author = Diane Carey | format = paperback | published = 1 October 1996 | pages = 288 | ISBN = ISBN 0671003836 | image = 220px|Episode image. | episode = 3x02 | air date = 11 September 1996 | production number = 145 | written = Brannon Braga | director = | comic = no }} The 30th anniversary episode that spans the generations!—'"Flashback"' was the 45th episode of Star Trek: Voyager, first aired on 1 October 1996. The episode story was written by Brannon Braga, directed by and novelized in by Diane Carey for Pocket Books. Summary When Lieutenant Tuvok begins to suffer from bouts of repressed memory—which can cause brain damage in a Vulcan—the solution is a mind meld between Tuvok and Captain Kathryn Janeway. It's a remedy that takes them back to Tuvok's first assignment aboard the commanded by Captain Hikaru Sulu. The Klingon moon Praxis has just exploded, and the key memory seems to be the death of a crewmember during a skirmish with the Klingons. References Characters Episode characters :Ayala • Chakotay • The Doctor • (?) • Kathryn Janeway • Kang, son of K'naiah • Kes • Harry Kim • Lojur • • • Neelix • Kashimuro Nozawa • Tom Paris • Janice Rand • Hikaru Sulu • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Dmitri Valtane Golwat • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • T'Pel Novelization characters :Azetbur • Joseph Carey • Lance Cartwright • Chakotay • The Doctor • Amelia Earhart • Kathryn Janeway • Kang, son of K'naiah • Kes • Harry Kim • James T. Kirk • Lojur • Leonard McCoy • Nanclus • Neelix • Tom Paris • Ra-ghoratreii • Janice Rand • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • B'Elanna Torres • Tuvok • Nyota Uhura • Dmitri Valtane • Patrick West Abraham Lincoln • John Wilkes Booth • Golwat • Gorkon, son of Toq • Christopher Pike • T'Pel Locations :Delta Quadrant • Milky Way Galaxy Alpha Quadrant • Azure Nebula • Khitomer • Kronos • Kudao • Londonderry • Porakas IV • Praxis • Qo'noS • Rura Penthe • Starfleet Headquarters • Talax • Starships : ( cruiser) • or ( battlecruiser) • ( cruiser) • • • Races and cultures :Deltan • Halkan • Hologram • Human • Klingon • Ocampa • Romulan • Talaxian • Vulcan Bolian States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • United Federation of Planets Other references :47 • acid • adrenaline • all hands • antibody • • battle stations • blood factor • brig • Bussard collector • cartilage • class 11 nebula • class 17 nebula • cortical stimulator • cordrazine • crew quarters • crustacean • deflector shield • dill weed • dizziness • encephalographic profile • enthraxic citrus peel • fluorine • garnish • hallucination • heart rate • helium • hippocampus • holodeck • hydrogen • ice cream scoop • intruder alert • junior science officer • keethara • kilodyne • Kolinahr • lobotomy • logic • memory virus • mind meld • multiphasic shields • neural pattern • neurocortical monitor • neuroelectricity • orange juice • oxygen • panic attack • papalla seed extract • pantry • parallel reality • parboiling • parietal bone • parts per million • peptide • plasma conduit • pon farr • Porakan egg • positron beam • Prime Directive • pyllora • red alert • rengazo • replicator • repressed memory • shotgun • sirillium • Starfleet History • Starfleet Regulations • storage bay 3 • subspace shock wave • synaptic pathway • tachyon sweep • tea • telepathy • thermal array • theta-xenon • thoron radiation • T'lokan schism • turbolift • Vulcan nerve pinch • vulture Chronology ;years prior to 2373 : The memory virus spreads to space travelers. (prior to episode) ;2293 (2290s chronology, ''Excelsior'' s voyage) : Excelsior attempts to breach the Neutral Zone. ;stardate 50126.4, 2373 (2370s chronology, ''Voyager'' s journey) : Voyager travels to the sirillium nebula. Appendices Images Novelization images flashback.jpg|Novelization cover image. janewayFlashback.jpg|Kathryn Janeway. suluFlashback.jpg|Hikaru Sulu. excelsiorFlashback.jpg| . Episode images dimitri Valtane.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Dmitri Valtane. file:azure Nebula.jpg|The Azure Nebula. file:sulu.jpg|Sulu. file:tuvok on the Excelsior.jpg|Tuvok and Sulu. file:iKS HaH'vat.jpg|IKS Hah'vat. file:cup of Tea.jpg|Tea. file:kang2293.jpg|Kang. Connections | prevdate = Bloodline | nextdate = Assignment: Eternity | prevMB = Losses }} External links * * * category:vOY episodes category:vOY novelizations